creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Cruenta Humanitas)
This is timeline of major events that occurred between 2019 and 2200 (current date) =XXI century= 2010's 2019 *The UN Security Council designates the Demilitarized Zone of Yemen, controlled and managed directly by the UN, with Saudi Arabia as a platform. Derived from social collapse and anarchy, caused by the depletion of oil and water in the Yemeni territory. * High resolution bionic eyes are now available for patients with degenerative vision loss. The first prototypes of this technology were somewhat crude and pixelated, with less than 100 dots of resolution. However, these new versions provide over 1000 dots, allowing patients to recognise faces and read large print. This open the road for further upgrading and enhancement of the human body. 2020's 2020 *Oil price raises up to $172 per barrel. *The Aral Sea disappears from the map. 2021 *Persian-Israeli War, also known as Gulf War III. The conflict is composed of air strikes and only lasts three months. No nuclear warhead is detonated. Spurred by the USA to pressure Iran to liberalize its oil wells due to the pressure of world's oil demand. 2022 *Civil War in Kazakhstan and Kyrgyzstan stemming, causing in the displacement of thousands of refugees and economic crisis caused by the irreversible desertification of the region. 2023 *Social instability in Central Asia spans now Kazakhstan, Kirgyztan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan and Uzbekistan. It is called as Turk Spring by western media. 2024 *Russia intervenes in Central Asia without approval of the UN Security Council. *Borneo’s rainforests have been wiped from the map. *Petabyte devices are mainstream 2025 *The biggest refugee crisis in world history takes place in Bangladesh; after 4 months of heavy rain, hurricanes and overflow of the Ganges, thousands of hectares of habitable land are destroyed and displaces 40 million people. Humanitarian aid from 40 countries isn't enough and 5.2 million die during the summer and autumn of 2025; China and India absorbs the bulk of the refugees. India and Bangladesh signs the Ganges Treaty, paving the way to form the Indian Federation. *After the direct Russian military intervention Kazakh, Kyrgyz Uzbek, Turkmen and Tajik governments propose reintegration into the Russian Federation provided that the degree of autonomy is considerable, inter alia, direct command of military divisions and fiscal autonomy. 2026 *World temperature is now 1ºC higher. Black rhino goes extinct in the wild. Vertical farms are commonplace. *Nigeria is now the biggest African economy. *Railguns enter service in USA and Chinese navy vessels. 2027 *The Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China transform the Shanghai Cooperation Organization in the Tashkent Treaty Organization, a military and economic alliance. Later that same year, Belarus declared itself an OTT observer. The OTT was born as a strategy to eliminate China's dependence on energy resources from the Middle East and diminish the Chinese dependency on the Strait of Malacca; providing it with the oil and gas from the Russian Federation (especially Central Asia: Turkmenistan) which had an energy surplus at the time. 2028 *The first Maglev intercity line is opened in Japan: the Tokyo-Nagoya line achieves 652 km/h (380 mph). The segment Nagoya-Osaka is opened the next year. *The BRICs GDP overtake the G7 combined GDPs 2029 *Human-like AI is becoming a reality. The first of this kind is developed in Tokyo University, it's called Yurei. It's mental capacity is that of a 2 years toddler. *Joint Russian-European manned mission lands on the Moon, the first after 60 years. 2030's 2030 *China overtakes the U.S. as world's richest nation. That same year it exceeds it in military spending. China is given the Superpower title. The US still retains its super power status; but it is no longer the only country holding such influence. *World population reaches 8 billion. *Bioengineering can now replace virtually any limb or organ for human patients. 2031 *India is now the most populated country in the world with 1.5 billion people (China has 1.49 billion). *This year, electric and hybrid cars counts for 72% of the market, this derivated to the rising oil prices in the latest years. Oil barrel reaches $270. *AI-Brain merges are now mainstream with the help of nanotechnology. Memory and IQ increases are the most popular treatments. 2032 *USA military bases in central Asia are decommissioned (except for those in Afghanistan). Causes include high costs for a stagnated economy and a series of Russian and Chinese pressures. *The 7 billion euro program for Thailand's water barriers (specially Bangkok) begins to be build after a decade of continuing flooding. The 25 billion program for protecting Osaka and Tokyo areas against sea level rise is also started this year *Less than one third of Nigerian forests remains despite 2020's efforts to save them. 2033 *First manned mission to mars achieved by NASA. The first man to step on Mars is Patrick Rodriguez. *The first hypersonic commercial flight. New York-Shanghai flight achieved in 2h20min. Self-driving vehicles are widespread. *Central Asia is in crisis. The well know Central Asian Collapse is underway. Most fertile fields deteriorate irreversibly. The introduction of genetically modified plants can hardly keep reducing agricultural production -19%, may have been up to -44%. 2035 *NATO and the TTO signed the Nuclear Disarmament Agreement for Peace (NDAP), agreeing to reduce their nuclear capabilities within 1,000 tactical warheads by country (U.S., Russia and China). *Unmanned Aerial Fighters and Bombers compose the main body of armed forces, surpassing human pilots 3 to 1. *African elephant go extinct in the wild. *After a decade since the direct Russian military intervention Kazakh, Kyrgyz, Uzbek, Turkmen and Tajik governments propose reintegration into the Russian Federation provided that the degree of autonomy is considerable, inter alia, direct command of military divisions and fiscal autonomy. 2036 *Together producing almost 37% of food in the world -despite the Central Asian Collapse- Russia and Canada have become food superpowers by this year. Global warming lengthened the Russian and Canadian summer and improved the capacity in its farming lands. *In-vitro meat is a rapidly growing industry. *''Superintendents type AI'' of Shanghai (by Huawei), New York and Tokyo (by IBM) are put online. Hundreds of cities will follow in the coming years. 2037 *Beijing-Shanghai, Shanghai-Guangzhou and Beijing-Guangzhou mag-lev lines are inaugurated (January). *World War Three starts (April). 2038 *The Treaty of Rapa Nui is signed ending World War Three. *''Crisis of the Dragon, the Bear and the Eagle''. Economic instability in Russia, China and the U.S. in the after war drags the world into an economic crisis. 2040's 2040 *Global population reaches 9 billion. *Global average temperatures have risen by 2°C. *"Second Chinese Revolution". Is not a revolutionary movement but reformatory. Political and social instability in China. Widespread unrest by the results of war and following crisis. The PRC is reorganized into the Chinese Federation. Increase in the autonomy of the territories and the government is decentralized. Democratization of the country. 2042 *Less than two-thirds of the original Congo jungle remains standing. *Middle East enters in decline. Crude oil, an essential driver of the world economy, has been undergoing major falls in production. Following years of disruption and a race to avert catastrophe, viable alternatives for humanity's energy needs have thankfully become a realistic prospect. Algae biofuel is leading the way. Solar, wind and other forms of renewable energy have also borne fruit. With nanotechnology being applied to panels and other surfaces, together with falling costs, solar energy has seen exponential uptake. Only countries like Kuwait, Saudi Arabia, the UAE, Qatar and Bahrein can overcome this crisis transforming their economies. 2044 *The first fusion power plant is inaugurated in southern China with an installed capacity of 61.4 GW. Six more are in construction in China, 5 in North America (3 in the USA, 1 in Canada and 1 in Mexico), 3 in Europe, 2 in India and 1 in Brazil. The rush in the construction is due to the soaring demand for energy. *Although expensive, high demand for hypersonic commercial flights have made it mainstream, achieving record flying times like London-Delhi in 2h30m. *Orbital solar power is commercially feasible. 2045 *China establish the first permanent settlement on the Moon: Tiangog-Yi. It is administered by an AI to extract He-3 for fusion reactors on earth, gives China the edge over the resource. Additionally there is a group of 10 scientists stationed there. *Rexium is discovered in a mining operation to extract He-3 on the moon, it is determined that, although rare on Earth, is abundant in the asteroid belt and the moons of the gas giants. Fires a "new industrial revolution". 2047 *The USA and the EU establish their own moon mining installations. 2049 2050's 2051 *The Fall of Rotterdam occurs; killing an estimated 300,000 people. A huge surge of more that 10 meters from a super storm in a warmer North Sea destroyed most of the sea barriers and dams. 2052 *The United Nations are reformed and the UN Presidium and the Council are born. *Dozens of Small Modular Nuclear Reactors dot the surface of the Earth, specially in underdeveloped nations. Its lower costs and less contaminating characteristics made this type of reactors to proliferate, specially in underdeveloped zones. SMNRs allowed nations like Greenland or Nigeria to provide themselves with energy necessary for their growth and development. 2054 *Eden Project is started as an initiative from the UN Presidium to preserve the richness of the Earth in a gene bank for the future generations to regenerate the planets lost ecosystems when the technology is available. *The Tiangong-Er project (a pre-war incomplete Chinese station) is completed. Can support 1,355 residents who are replaced every four months. Thirty-three of them are scientists and the rest are engineers in mining, its main objective is the extraction of Rexium, Platinum, Gold and He-3. *Human memory storage is mainstream technology. 2060's 2066 * The 23e01069387 resolution by the UN is enacted, banning all AIs. Existing AIs were decommissioned and/or limiting their roles to medicine and as human companions. Artificial Intelligences working in governments, armed forces and cities' management are now replaced by human and VI controlled systems. 2069 *Plans for terraforming Mars are unveiled by the newly formed United Nations' Colonial Authority. Although several individual efforts by different nations have started to terraform the Red Planet since the early 2030s, this is the first attempt leaded by Earth's nations and corporations as a whole. 2070's 2072 *Christian Fundamentalists Terrorists spread the Blue Flu at Doha International Airport and kills 37.6 million globally. 2080's 2089 *United Nations' Unified Bank Act is published after 12 years of negotiations, establishing the Credit as the sole currency in human economies. 2090's 2090 *Mars' economy booms as the first space elevator ever is inaugurated. =XXII century= 2120's 2124 *Invention of the Alcubierre Drive. 2127 *Alien life is discovered in Zelenovaty by the Yuri Gagarin exploration probe. 2130's 2132 *Martian population reaches 30 million *Foundation of Imvusa Ikhaya, humanity's first extrasolar permanent colony. 2140's 2146 *Mars declares independence from UNCA and Earth. The Republic of Mars is established. 2147 *In a global referendum, Earth recognizes Martian independence & sovereignty. Embassies are opened in New York and Nea Damascus. 2150's 2152 *Foundation of Domus Ruber. 2156 *Contact is made with the Ki'sa, the first alien civilization that mankind has made contact with. They were discovered by the probe UNS Zheng-He whose original purpose was to determine possible terraformation and colonization of their home planet:Epsilon Eridani beta. No contact was stablished until 2157, though. 2160's 2167 *First formal embassies are founded in New York by the Ki'sa and in Ki'nve by Humanity. 2168 *The Jovian Rebelion starts. 2169 *The first Vactrain line is opened between New York City and London. 2170's 2172 *Matriarch Jouuhh'giyfuvde of the Ki'sa is touched by ambassador Chausiku bin Jelani while trying to give an amical gesture. The Human Delegation at Kin've is assassinated. *The Ki'sa Wars begins. 2180's 2185 *Full invasion of Fe'l begins. 2186 *Rakkuuna is invaded and occupied by the UNAF. 2187 *The Treaty of Manakula is signed by Humanity and the Ki'sa. Category:Cruenta Humanitas